


Ink and Blood

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not poetry but looks like poetry?, Vaguely implied wincest, WHAT DOES POETRY EVEN LOOK LIKE?!, could be poetry?, its a thingy, poetic fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes.<br/>Because words are easier written then spoken.</p>
<p>Sam finds the pages hidden in Baby after Dean is dragged to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this forever ago as a spur of the moment thing on my tumblr and have been meaning to post it on here for ages!
> 
> The original title was   
> Secret Wings In Ink (I made wings out of ink to fly)  
> But it was a bit of a mouthful so I changed it.
> 
> Please do leave comments! Comments are the best! Like pie! They are the ao3 version of pie!

Dean writes.

He’s never told a soul about to it, but he has a journal in his duffle filled with words.  
Because talking is hard.  
Words are easy.  
There’s freedom in words.  
Freedom and hope, redemption and potential.  
Words are his secret wings.  
He’s never been good at talking. Finding just the right thing to say.   
But when he picks up his pen it’s like opening his wings and flying.

He writes after a bad hunt. Will pour all his hurt and sorrow onto bleak white pages.  
He writes away all his pain and it leaves harsh black scars across pure white.  
Ink black scars like the marks on his soul.

It started so long ago he barely remembers.  
With the loneliness of an empty shotgun seat.

“Dear Sammy”  
He had written.  
And the words flowed out like blood.  
“Dear Sammy”  
He wrote again and again and filled pages he would never send with words his tongue could never speak.

Sam who knows him best would never guess that under the back seat of that hard black armoured beast is hidden his brothers soul in bold black ink and smooth paper.

Dean writes to wash away the aches left by burning bones and lost souls and those in need of saving.

Sam comes back and he doesn’t need to write “Dear Sammy” anymore.  
He writes happier things.  
The words are soft and hopeful for a time.  
Things still hurt and he writes the hurt away.  
But it’s ok. He has Sam now.  
White pages and black ink collect under the Impala’s skin.  
She has always kept him safe.

When Sam dies the words die with him.  
So much pain translates only to silence.  
Even sharp black ink can’t mark paper the way his heart bleeds.  
This is not a pain he can wash away in ink.

He makes deals and bitter kisses to bring his brother back.

When he sees Sam alive. Feels Sam’s solid weight in his arms.  
The words come flooding back like Sam’s blood rushing alive again in his vains.  
His time runs out and now he writes “I’m sorry Sammy”

He writes his fears into the empty pages.  
He feels like a traitor. He’s leaving Sam alone, no one to look out for him.  
The night before his time is up he writes “I’m sorry Sammy”  
Pours everything he wishes he could say to Sam across the pages like tears.  
He writes his wishes and his dreams.  
And all his hope and love.  
Gives it all to Sam.  
In a million ink dark gashes across a snowy page.  
Writes the words he cannot say.  
Writes four words his lips will never hold.  
“I love you Sam”  
Folds it all into an envelope.  
Writes ‘Sammy’ on the front.  
And hides it in his Baby’s inky shell.

~

When Dean dies Sam is cast adrift in a world too big and cold, too heavy for even his broad shoulders.  
He runs.   
Flees from the shadows of his brother’s empty eyes painted across his eyelids.  
Searches for any scrap of Dean’s presence to calm his aching heart.

He spends so much time in the Impala because it feels like Dean is still there.  
Like he left a bit of his soul behind in that shiny metal body.  
One night in the back seat of the impala he dreams.  
He dreams Dean is there beside him.  
Warm against his body.  
Watches his brother mouth silent words to him and melt into the Impala’s shiny metal sides.

He wakes with a cry and tears in his eyes and sees it there.  
Knocked loose from whatever hiding place, a letter with his name.  
Sammy.  
Written in his brother’s hand.  
Pages of words.  
Dean’s words.  
Words he couldn’t speak.  
Dean’s words in his hand are all the things he wished he could have said.  
Words Sam was never meant to read.  
His brother is beautiful, sketching out his soul in ink and paper.  
Tears stain white paper grey.  
“I love you” blurs away.

~

The years have passed.  
So much blood and so much pain.  
And all that time Dean writes.

He stitched all the wounds from Hell with zig zag ink word stitches.  
He wrote a better ending for two brothers who started an apocalypse.  
He wrote the story of two boys who dared to hold together against the will of heaven and hell.

He wrote his hurting wishes that Sammy never fell.  
He wrote words to fill Sam’s missing soul and words about a wall.  
Words about a bitter deal. And all the lonely hurts.

Beautiful words written between bouts of bloody madness.  
Crawling through the cracks of a creeping monster skin.  
The last words Dean Winchester wrote between the gaps of the demon in his mind.  
All the gentle words.  
All the silent please for help.  
All his hope.  
All his love.  
All for Sam.  
Before he slipped away.

All of him is gone now. The demon doesn’t write.  
All that’s left of Dean is ink and paper.  
All the words that couldn’t be spoken hidden there beneath black leather and a chrome edged inky shell.

The story of two brothers and the hurts far worse then Hell.  
Black ink scars on smooth white paper.  
The words Dean Winchester could never tell.  
His brother Sam knows them all.  
Because he wrote the end in tears and blood.


End file.
